Misguided Light
by Skylanian Writer
Summary: AU Anakin survived Mustafar unharmed. Padme survived to care for her children. But a twist in fate caused Luke to be raised by his father and Leia to be raised by her mother. As Leia is raised to be a leader of the Rebels, Luke is expected to be a leader of the Imperials. Eventually, the Force will bring the Skywalkers together once more. Can the Force be brought back into balance?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I am merely playing around with characters**

**Misguided Light**

**Prologue**

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched as Padme Amidala passed out on the bed, her life was slowly being sucked out of her. Not literally, but metaphorically. In Obi-Wan's hands he held two small children. Their names were Luke and Leia, and they were the future of the galaxy.

Their mother was now dying, having lost the will to live. The medics where sedating her, in hope that time will heal her wounds. The twin's father had unknowingly abandoned them. Anakin Skywalker might have left Mustafar virtually unharmed but in every way Anakin Skywalker was dead.

Now Obi-Wan was left with a terrible decision. It was either keep the twins with their mother until Padme was healthy enough to care for them or separate the babies until Padme was ready to protect them. Obi-Wan despised himself for his decision but in his professional opinion, the Skywalker twins would be safer separated.

Bail Organa had volunteered to take Leia until Padme could make her own decisions regarding her children. It would work out for everyone this way. If Padme died or didn't want Leia, then Senator Organa would give Leia a happy childhood. And if Padme wanted to raise her daughter, Organa would give Leia right back.

But Obi-Wan didn't know what to do with Luke. Bail couldn't take both of the twins. Yoda, although he loved children, couldn't take Luke with him into hiding. And Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to care for Luke. He was still mourning the loss of his best friend and brother. That is why Yoda suggested that Luke should be sent to the Lars' home on Tatooine. It was for his own protection.

Obi-Wan took one last look at Padme, the med droids were swarming round her. He shifted Luke in his arms and exited the room with the twins, ready to start a new life.

oOoOo

Everything hurt. It wasn't just an arm or a leg, it was her whole body. Her heart and soul mourned the loss of him, her Anakin, her Knight. Padme Amidala's face was filled with tears. All she wanted was him, her Anakin to be at her side, safe and sound.

The whole galaxy seemed to have collapsed around her, everything she stood for and cared about had been cruelly taken from her. Padme had only wanted a family. She had only wanted a small house where Anakin could come striding home every day and their children would run up and… Their children.

Suddenly the pain become more bearable. She had children. _Twins._ And they needed a mother. This realization and the help of some unknown substance calmed the former queen down. The Senator finally slipped into a more peaceful sleep.

oOoOo

Darth Vader didn't know what to do with himself. His master had showed him to his quarters and left him an ancient book of Sith to read. In all honesty, he didn't want to do anything. He had escaped Mustafar untouched but his heart was in pieces. In short, he had killed the one thing he would have died protecting.

Padme was died, the Republic was gone, the Jedi where so few in numbers that they were no threat, and Vader's child never even got to see the light of day. The only true innocent that Vader had even killed was his child. Even the baby's mother had betrayed him.

Anakin Skywalker was dead. He had died the day the Republic fell and the blood of the Jedi was spilled on the Temples steps. And to ensure that no one learned the fate of Anakin Skywalker, Vader was erasing all proof of him. The posters had been destroyed, the news clips deleted, his files had been erased and now the final ties to the Skywalker family would be killed.

Vader had only met the Lars' once but they were still a link to Vader's past. A past that he so desperately wanted to forget. It wouldn't be hard to destroy them. All he had to do was walk up to the house and shot them. All of the locals would simply say that it was Sand People.

Vader arrived at the Lars' homestead a little after dusk. The hood of his black cloak was pulled up over his face. No one knew he was there and they wouldn't until it was too late.

Vader slowly approached the small building. The Force flowed around him, calling to him. He paused just outside the door. Something wasn't right. There was something in the house that shouldn't be there. The Force was telling him to stop and feel his surroundings, so that's what he did.

There was a child in the homestead was a few days old. He was incredibly strong in the Force. The child's signature was very similar to his own. This child was his. There was simply no other explanation. The Force itself was screaming at him to go to this boy.

Vader opened the door and looked at the scene before him. Beru was holding a small bundle, the child. Owen, the fool, was holding a blaster pointed straight at him. A look of horror was on both adults' faces. But the most remarkable thing in the room was definitely the child. The boy had stopped crying, in fact, he seemed quite pleased with the fact that a Sith Lord was in the house.

"Who is that boy, Beru?" Vader demanded in a quiet voice.

"Don't take another step in my house, Vader!" Owen cried.

Vader ignited his lightsaber and called the pathetic blaster Owen had into his hand. Owen took a step in front of Beru as is to protect her and the child. Beru looked at Vader curiously before she spoke.

"The boy's name is Luke, Anakin," Beru said calmly, "Now put the lightsaber away so we can talk this over like civilized people." Vader lowered his lightsaber and eventually deactivated it but he didn't put it away.

"Don't call me that! Anakin Skywalker is dead!" Vader screamed.

"I don't believe that. And you don't either. If Anakin really was dead then you would have killed us all instead of asking questions about a mere child," Beru fired back.

"His name is Luke Skywalker. Isn't it?" Vader asked.

"Yes. That is his name. It's funny how you will deny your past until you realize something good has come from it." Beru said, grinning mysteriously.

"My past is irrelevant to this moment. Now hand over the child or I will kill all of you!" Vader cried.

Beru looked at the little boy and then back up at Vader. She could sense that Vader would protect his child. Anakin Skywalker wasn't completely dead, Beru was told, and Anakin was a very caring person. Surely Vader would have at least a small part of Anakin that would protect this small child? It was worth a shot.

Beru shocked everyone in the homestead when she stood up and handed little Luke to Vader. Vader held the little bundle in his arms in such a way that it would appear that the evil Sith lord was afraid of dropping the small boy.

"Now listen here!" Owen cried out, "We were told to protect that boy no matter what. Kenobi said..."

But the world would never know what Kenobi said for as soon as Owen started that sentence he began to choke. Beru screamed as Owen collapsed on the ground, dead.

Vader turned on his heel and carried Luke to the speeder. He had a purpose now. He had a son to protect. No one would dare touch him. Luke would never be hurt or subjected to the Jedi's manipulations. Vader vowed to himself, out on that rough desert landscape, that Luke would always be cared for and happy. This was Anakin Skywalker's last chance to make it up to the people he cared about and he was NOT going to mess up this time.

Padme Amidala might be dead but her son lived on. Vader owed Padme everything and the least he could do was raise her son the way she would want him to be raised.

oOoOo

So Luke Skywalker slept in his father's protective arms, while his twin, Leia Amidala, rested in her mother's gentle hold. Neither child knew what dawn would bring. The parents of the children forced back the tears that threatened to spill over their broken family.

**Authors Note: Happy almost New Year! This is my first Star Wars story ever so I apologizes for any issues. Basically, Anakin will be raising Luke here and Padme will be raising Leia. Anakin is still on the dark side but he doesn't his suit. Padme is still alive. Luke and Anakin think that Leia and Padme are dead and Padme and Leia think that Luke and Anakin are dead.**

**I really would like a Beta reader for this story. If you are interested please message me. As always, reviews are gold and followers are angels. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am neither rich nor famous so I can't possible own Star Wars.**

**Misguided Light**

**Chapter One**

Four Years Later…

Darth Vader hated paperwork. No one told him that being a Sith lord would involve a ton of paperwork. Most of it was all pointless. It was just a bunch of pathetic commanders requesting different things and demanding to know where the Rebel Alliance was hiding out.

Vader was pulled out of his thoughts by a small tremor in the Force. He looked up from his desk to find a young Luke standing in the doorway. He was clutching a small toy spaceship, his hair was all over the place, and he was trembling.

"Luke, why are you not in bed?" Vader finally asked, half thankful that he had been disrupted.

"I had a bad dream," Luke said, taking the question as an invitation to enter his father's quarters.

"What was it about?" the Dark Lord asked, praying that it wasn't a promotion.

Luke bit his lip and didn't answer his question. Father and son stared at each other for a while before Vader sighed and went over to the young boy. Without a warning, Vader picked up Luke and carried him into the kitchen for a cup of bantha blue milk.

The kitchen area was situated just down the hall from Vader's office and Luke's room. The whole wing could only be accessed through Vader's office. It was necessary for Luke to remain near his Father until Luke could fend for himself. Vader had a lot of enemies.

The two Skywalkers were living on Coruscant, near the Imperial Palace. Vader couldn't hide Luke from his master for very long. Palpatine had been extremely against Vader raising Luke until Vader promised that Luke would grow up and become a powerful Sith and ally. When Luke turned eighteen, Palpatine said that he would become his apprentice. Vader promised himself that Luke would never serve Palpatine. Luke would help him kill the old corpse and then the galaxy would be at peace.

But Luke was still young, and at the moment he was terrified at something. Vader sat down at the table, across from Luke's seat.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I was in a room," Luke began in a small voice, "And it was dark and cold. A girl was with me and someone was screaming."

"Who was screaming?" Vader asked, blue eyes watching his child carefully.

"I dunno. You were, I think. You were in pain and the girl and I wanted to help you but we couldn't," Luke said, crying again.

"Luke," Vader began in a surprisingly gentle voice, "I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to hurt me or you. I promise."

"I dunno who the girl was. She was pretty though," Luke was now drying his tears.

"Maybe she was an angel," Vader said, almost mournfully.

"No. She was more like a princess," Luke replied with all the innocence in the galaxy.

Anakin chuckled, "If you say so, son."

oOoOo

Padmé held her daughter close to her as Leia sobbed. Leia had woken up fifteen minutes earlier crying over a nightmare. The young girl had briefly described the nightmare to her mother.

From what Padmé had understood, Leia had seen in a dark room. A boy her age, with blond hair, had been with her. Someone was screaming and Leia and the boy were trying to get to the man that was screaming. Overall, the nightmare didn't seem too bad. But to an innocent little girl, it was terrifying.

Leia and Padmé had moved into Bail Organa's house. Bail had been very helpful, and already, the two brunettes felt right at home. It was too dangerous to move to Naboo. The Emperor could easily find them there.

Leia already was in love with Alderaan. She was good friends with a young girl named Winter. School would be starting soon and Padmé was becoming involved with the Rebel Alliance. Life was good, if you overlooked Padmé's broken heart.

Anakin had died, leaving Padmé alone with Leia. Obi-Wan was locating all of the Jedi that survived Order 66. The Alliance was gaining lots of support but it would be better if Anakin was at her side, protecting her and loving her.

"Mommy?" Leia asked, in her cute little voice.

"Yes, Leia?"

"I wanna go to Naboo. Winter showed me a picture of it and it is so pretty. And aunt Sola and uncle Darred live there."

"Alright, my princess. In a few years we can go. I've been meaning to go visit my sister for a while know. But now you need to go to sleep."

"But I don't want to!" Leia whined.

"I don't care. You need your sleep. Tomorrow uncle Obi-Wan is coming over and he's got lots of things to show you."

"Uncle Obi-Wan is coming over?" Leia cried out happily.

"Yes. Now go to bed."

"Fine," Leia huffed, then added in a sweet voice,"I love you, mommy."

Padmé smiled at her daughter's retreating back, "I love you too."

oOoOo

Six years later...

A ten year old Luke Skywalker swung his training lightsaber at the practice dummy. Luke had been training in lightsaber combat since he was seven. His father was his main teacher. The only practice room Luke had access to was a small room at the end of the hall where his father typically meditated.

Luke swung his lightsaber again, in anger. Luke didn't typically use his anger when it came to dueling, but this was a special occasion. The kids at his school had never accepted Luke. He was an outsider. His mother was a mystery to Luke and the world. This, and the fact that Luke was short and nonthreatening, caused Luke to be bullied and ignored.

Darth Vader didn't know anything about this. If he did, Luke's father would do something embarrassing and cruel to them. Even though Luke was raised by a Sith, he still cared about people.

"You are disturbing my meditation," Darth Vader's voice sounded from the doorway.

Luke turned to look at his father. Darth Vader was clad in the usual black with a dark cloak that hung around him. His eyes where an icy blue but Luke knew that his father wasn't as coldblooded as everyone thought he was.

"I didn't know you actually meditated," Luke replied.

"Well, I'm trying to start but your anger is screaming through the Force. It is quite distracting."

"I'm not angry," Luke said, lowering his blade, "Just annoyed."

Vader sighed. It was always hard to get Luke to talk about what was going on in his life. Luke was aware that he was being difficult, but if his father heard what was going on at school, at best then Luke would be homeschooled, or, at worse, someone could die.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"It's nothing. Just some stupid things the kids at school are saying," Luke said, not meeting his father's gaze.

"And what exactly did they say?" Vader's tone suggested that someone would stop breathing soon.

"Just some kids talking about my parents."

"Your parents?" Vader repeated, "Do I have to rip your mind open, son, or will you tell me what's going on?"

"It really wasn't anything important. They were just asking about my mother. A harmless question."

"They were asking about your mother," Vader stated, "And when you didn't give them a straight answer, they teased you."

"Yeah, something like that." Luke muttered looking at his feet. He knew his father hated talking about his mother. Luke didn't even know her name.

Vader was silent for a while. Luke wondered what was going on in his head. Finally, Vader spoke up.

"I think it's time you continue your education at home," Vader said finally, "You will continue your training here at home. I will assign someone to continue your education at home."

Luke nodded. He really didn't mind being taught at home. His father would find somebody extremely qualified to teach him. Luke had very few friends due to his parentage. But a part of Luke loved getting out of the Palace even if it was only to attend school.

"Now," Darth Vader said, "Let's see what you can do with your lightsaber." Vader ignited his blade and swung it at Luke. Luke brought up his own blade and father and son began to parry around the training room.

oOoOo

Leia shrieked with joy as her brown haired cousin splashed her with water. Leia, Pooja and Ryoo had been playing in the water for nearly an hour. Padmé, Sola, and Darred were all sitting on the sand watching the girls.

"Mom!" Leia cried, wading up to the adults, "The water is amazing! You have to come in!"

"Maybe later, Leia," Padmé replied with a slight smile, "Go enjoy your time with your cousins. We'll be busy all day tomorrow."

Leia nodded and ran back into the water, her older cousins were now wrestling in the water, playfully.

"Really, Padmé? You want to take Leia away from here in two days?" Sola questioned looking at the girls, "She is having so much fun here and it would be cruel to take her away."

"Sola, I love it here, but the Empire could be after us. We aren't safe here. Besides, the Alliance needs me." Padmé said, trying to hide her exasperation.

"You are only going to get yourself and Leia killed with all of your involvement in the Alliance."

"No I won't. We are extremely careful with what we do at the Alliance. I've never been safer."

"But you've never been very safe to begin with. You were assigned a Jedi protector several times before!"

"Don't be silly! It was only once!" Padmé said, trying to forget all of the memories about Anakin.

The Naberrie's had decided to take a vacation at the lake country for a few weeks. It was the same place where Padmé married Anakin. The memories that plagued Padme were enough to convince anyone to leave, but Leia was enjoying herself immensely.

"Excuse me for a moment," Padmé said politely, "I need to go check something."

Padme walked up towards the house and pulled out her comlink. She headed into a small, private room and put in the frequency for an old friend.

"Hello, Sabé. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

oOoOo

Seven years later…

A young, dark figure hurried through the _Executor_'s hanger bay. He was moving quickly, but not rushing. An aura of control surrounded him but everyone paid very little attention to the boy.

"Captain Piett," Luke called, "Have you received any word from Admiral Ozzel?"

Piett turned to look at the young boy making his way to him, "The last I heard, Mr. Skywalker, the admiral was on his way down to greet Lord Vader. But that was several minutes ago."

"My father shall be docking in three minutes and Admiral Ozzel does not find it necessary to greet him?" Luke questioned, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Ozzel is aware of who he is serving. Unfortunately, he is foolish enough to believe that he and Lord Vader are equals," Piett stated dryly.

Luke had known Captain Piett for two years now. When Luke started learning how a Starfleet was organized, his father had Piett teach him. The two had reached a mutual understanding after three months of butting heads.

Luke liked Piett more than some of the other officers. Admiral Ozzel was a foolish, big-headed simpleton and Luke and Piett bonded over their dislike of the man. Piett was the one that Luke went to for assistance when Luke was on the _Executor_ without his father

Darth Vader was arriving on the _Executor_ after overseeing some work on the Death Star. He had been gone for two weeks due to some urgent information about the Rebel Alliance.

As Luke and Captain Piett wondered where the Admiral was, Darth Vader's shuttle landed in the hanger bay. Stormtroopers lined up to greet the Sith Lord. Luke stepped up and moved closer to the shuttle.

The ramp was lowered and a dark robed figure strode out of the shuttle. Piett and Luke stepped up to welcome Luke's father. Piett was required to give the reports that Ozzel should be giving.

"Lord Vader. I hope that your time on the Death Star was productive," Piett stated, hiding any fear he had.

"Dispense with the pleasantries, Captain, where is Admiral Ozzel?" Luke internally winced at his father's bad mood. Things were not looking good for Ozzel.

"I am afraid that our esteemed Admiral is preoccupied at the moment," Piett said. A look was passed between the two Imperials that shared what Luke and Piett had discussed earlier.

"Very well. I shall be up on the bridge for an inspection later today. Please inform Admiral Ozzel of my arrival and my displeasure with him," Vader stated icily.

"It will be done, my lord," Piett stated smartly.

"You are dismissed."

Vader began walking out of the hanger bay and Luke hastened to follow him. The two walked in silence for a while and Luke began wondering what had happened on the Death Star that had gotten his father in such a sour mood.

"What I do is none of your concern, son," Vader said, sensing his son's thoughts.

"I was just curious. I know better than to cross you in a mood like this," Luke said eyeing his father with amusement, "You never know who will drop dead."

"Luke, I have opted to ignore that statement. I am running low on patience and I have lots to do."

"Let me help you. Send me on a mission or have me stand menacingly on the bridge."

"Luke, you are too young to go out on your own assignment. And you don't have enough knowledge to complete a report."

"I'm seventeen now! I can go out on my own. Many people my age have jobs and I've been training since I was six for an assignment that you've never sent me on!"

"Luke! I have made up my mind! You will listen to me or you will be confined to your quarters for a week. If you truly want to assist me then you can accompany me to a meeting about the Death Star plans," Vader stated angrily.

"Fine. But what happened to the Death Star plans?" Luke questioned.

oOoOo

Leia had never been more nervous in her entire. She was on her way to Tatooine to deliver plans of an Imperial battle station. This station was more commonly known as the Death Star. Leia had received blueprints for it and it was her job to see the plans safely into the Rebel's hands.

Uncle Obi-Wan had been living on Tatooine for several months now. He was hiding from Imperial forces, but was assisting the Alliance in any way he could. Leia was on her way to pick up her uncle and bring him back to the Alliance, along with the Death Star plans.

Over the past few months, Leia had served as a senator of Alderaan and as a rebel. She pretended to be the daughter of Bail Organa so no one would think twice about her, since her mother was supposed to be dead. Her mother was a leader of the Rebel Alliance. She hadn't made her presence known to the Empire but she was a great asset.

Leia was now on board _Tantive IV, _making her way to Tatooine. It was one of her first official missions and she wanted it to be flawless.

**Author's Note: This was a really long chapter for me to write. Basically, this chapter shows how differently Luke and Leia grew up. Leia basically had the same life she had in the Canon Universe. Luke grew up capable of handling himself in the harsh, real world. I'm sorry that Leia didn't have any big parts in this chapter. I find it hard to write about her. I love her character and she will play a major role in the story but I won't always write from her point of view. Next chapter will have us getting into the storyline of "A New Hope". "A New Hope" will be mostly the same with some changes but the later two movies will be very different. Please follow and review!**


End file.
